


Twinky Hippie Shrinky Dink

by Mesmeret



Series: A Free Spirit and a Scrapworker [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bromance, Dean Winchester Has Issues, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Massage, Masseur!Castiel, Nipple Play, Sexual Tension, Tattoos, Yoga, mint oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates his new neighbor who has a Batman fucking Robin tattoo on his ass that is barely covered with his gauzy yoga pants. Hates him so much, he pulls his rotator cuff at work.</p><p>Guess who is the massage therapist Dean has to see to rehabilitate his shoulder...</p><p>Brought on by the lovely Innocentcastiel~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinky Hippie Shrinky Dink

“Sammy! Answer the door! I’m elbow deep in marinara!”

“I’m on a teleconference, Dean!”

“Fine, bitch!” Dean grabbed a towel to wipe his sauce covered hands as he went to the front door of the small house that was part of a duplex. He was mashing boiled tomatoes the way his Mom taught him before she passed. In hindsight, the mashing was more to sate his childish enthusiasm for destruction than anything else. He looked through the peephole to see just bright blue and a little black. And suddenly it was flesh color. He startled a little to realize it was an eye blinking back at his. He opened the door to see a man looking up at him with a lazy smile.

“Evening, I’m Cas. Bobby must’ve phoned you about me moving in to the front unit, right?.” He reached out a hand that had two rings and six bracelets made of metal, stone, and shell that clanked harmoniously when Dean shook his hand.

“Dean. Sammy is on the phone at the moment. Yeah, he said that you’d start moving this weekend. Um, uh,” Dean stuttered for a moment when Cas noticed some tomato that got onto the brunette’s hand. And instead of just wiping it off, Cas just licked it off.

“It’s very good.” Cas commented before looking back up at Dean. “I was wondering if it was cool if I could park the moving van in the driveway for the night. Unless you have somewhere to go tonight.”

“Nah. Just spaghetti night with the little bro. Will you need help tomorrow to unload?”

“Thank you, but I will manage well enough.”

The odd pause in the conversation was saved by Sam coming to the door. “Hey, you’re our new neighbor?”

Cas nodded and leaned in to hug the tall man, “Yes, I am. Mmm, is that lavender oil?”

Sam hugs him back and awkwardly laughs, “Yeah, it’s my aftershave, I guess.” They pull back and Dean feels a weird tinge of jealousy.

“So, turns out Cas just wanted to know if he could park his moving van in the driveway. And he won’t be needing any help moving his stuff.” Dean spoke tersely refusing to look at Cas as he spoke to Sam.

“Uh, okay. Are you sure?” Sam gave his usual good samaritan puppy dog eyes when asking. Cas just grins and nods. “Really?”

“Really. It’s good to know I have such great neighbors now. Well, you guys are cool if I take over the garden, right?” Cas tilted his head over to very dead clumps of indistinguishable plants.

“Uh, yeah. If you want to. We don’t have the green thumb trait,” Sam jokes.

Cas giggles, “Got any requests for plants since you too will have to see them every day?”

“Roses? I dunno. That’s the only flower I know. Sammy? You too will be looking at them all day. How about you two talk more about this garden tea party. I have dinner to finish cooking,” Dean turned and left the pair to go back into the kitchen. Being near the shorter man was making him temperamental. Of course, Sam was being so good natured about it all. He was the people person after all, despite working from home.

Dean grumbled and turned the stove back on to finish the sauce. He cursed aloud when he looked out of the window. He had the perfect view of the garden and Cas’ ass from the kitchen.

****

By the next month, Dean knew he was on the verge of a heart attack. Seeing the laidback Cas garden and do yoga in the July sun wearing nothing but loose linen looking pants and similar looking tank tops made Dean’s heart try to burst out and be the queen of the universe. And despite it being 23 days of staring at that ass, he still couldn’t figure out what the man had tattooed on it. The sheer pants only directed Dean’s attention to Cas’ undercarriage and the two tattoos before the little wings of a tramp stamp.

Dean didn’t really talk to Cas except for a gruff hello or two. Sam was the one who told Dean about Cas’ life. Cas was a yoga instructor. Cas wore hemp clothing. Cas was vegetarian but would eat the occasional cheeseburger at the fancy animal conscious restaurant. Cas loves bees. Cas wants to make honey. Cas is thinking of getting his navel pierced. Cas studied religion and carpentry in college. Cas, Cas, Cas. Dean groaned as he poured his second cup of coffee that morning.

“You know, Cas showed me an awesome thing to do for tension headaches,” Sam piped up from the small dining table while cutting up his pancakes. Dean turned around and glared at his little brother. Sam gave him a shrug and muttered while eating, “Fine, jerk. Live in your misery for all I care.”

Dean growled and went into his room to put a shirt on for work. He is looking forward to dismantling some commercial chest freezers at the scrapyard. Taking another swill of his black coffee, he placed the travel lid onto his mug and slammed the door on his way out. He wished he didn’t let his eyes travel over to where Cas was balancing on his forearms with his body off the ground with his legs curved over his head. Wearing only tight white shorts. “Morning Dean!”

Dean blinked thinking for a moment that the dick he was staring at spoke to him. “Uh, mornin’ neighbor. What the hell is that position?”

Cas straightens out his legs with his toes reaching for the sky before letting them slowly fall to the ground so he can roll over onto his back looking up at Dean on the lush grass. “Oh, just vrischikasana.”

“Vri-what?” Dean arched a brow. Cas just laughed and stood up. He walked towards Dean until he was right in front of him.

“Vrischikasana. I think you need a little bit of yoga, Dean. Your Vishudda chakra is too quiet, your Manipura is running on empty, and don’t even get me started with your Swafhisthana chakra.” Cas rested a hand on Dean’s shoulder giving him a sympathetic smile. “Maybe tonight?”

Dean felt his body spark at Cas’ touch and had a moment of remembering how to speak before answering, “Uh, yeah. Um. I don’t know if I can be all handstands and jazz hands for you. Look, I need to get going, okay?” Dean pulled away ignoring that voice of disappointment as he got into his car and started the engine. Cas just shook his head and turned around to head back to the garden. In that slow motion moment of that fine ass starting to walk away from him, Dean could clearly see a tramp stamp of angel wings. But under the sheer white shorts was a tattoo of Batman fucking Robin on Cas’ left ass cheek. Dean felt his throat go dry. He remembered Sam had told Cas Dean was a fan of the Dark Knight. Instead of sinking down in his seat, he started up the engine and headed for work. Cas was just standing there waving goodbye as Dean drove out of the driveway.

****

Once Dean was at work, he was amped up to dismantle those freezers. He sawed into the plastic and decided to use his brute strength to break off the siding. Stupid fucking mistake. He forgot that there’s a metal stabilizing bar in the sides for these fuckers and he felt something go “Cah-chunk” in his shoulder. He dropped everything and cursed up a storm. Rufus came out of the office hearing Dean but ran over seeing how distressed the thirty something was.

“Come on, son. Talk to me. How bad is it,” The older man guided Dean to sit down. Rufus felt like an uncle to the man and see him in frustrated tears over a limp shoulder made him realize there was more to this story. “Come on. Fight with Sammy again?”

“No! No, Rufus. I just- I’m stupid. So fucking stupid! Fuck!” Dean shouted the last ‘fuck’ up to the sky and stopped trying to wipe his tears with his good hand.

“Okay. Happens to the best of us. But I am driving you to the hospital. Give me your keys, son.” Rufus grabbed the keys from Dean and started up the Impala after putting Dean into the passenger seat. The drive was quiet to the hospital. Dean finally spoke while they were in the waiting room for an x-ray.

“I have a crush and it’s killing me,” Dean grumbled.

“No shit.” Rufus grumbled back while flipping through the six month old People’s magazine. “Who is this person?”

“I already told you enough,” Dean snapped back and winces while trying to cross his arms. Rufus looked over at him, “So it’s that twinky hippie shrinky dink that moved into the cottage last month?”

Dean’s blush could cook an egg a foot away from him. “His name is Cas.”

“Looks like one too. Gonna do something about it or just break your other arm instead?” Rufus turned his attention back to the article on Christina Hendricks. Dean would’ve retorted but the nurse called him into the scan room.

Two hours later, Dean was in an even worse mood. He wish he broke his arm or some instead of having a torn rotator cuff. When Bobby heard, he made Dean take a week off. Dean started to feel the panic kick it. He was going to be home all week. And Cas was going to be prancing his yummy Batman fucking ass around everywhere Dean looked. Rufus drove him home and the old man raised an eyebrow when he saw Cas sun bathing on his lawn chair in the same shorts. “Damn. Either that boy really wants Sam or you. No matter what, he wants a Winchester sausage.”

Dean tried to punch Rufus for that comment, but he dodged it easily. Sam came running out of the house, “Oh, thank God you’re okay! You should’ve called me, Dean!” Cas sat up from his chair and looked concerned as Sam helped Dean into the house. Thankfully the pain pills were really kicking in and Dean fell asleep five minutes later.

********  
  


Sam was well aware that his brother was crushing over Cas. It was like Benny all over again. And Sam being Sam, he told Cas about it. It was on the fourth day Cas moved in when Cas asked why Dean was so distant to him. Sam was sitting on one of the lawn chairs he helped Cas purchase while Cas was putting in some strawberry plants. When the cat was out of the bag, the men really bonded over how ridiculous Dean was acting. Sam really enjoyed having someone to complain to and was also into the same geeky interests. They started eating lunch together. In the afternoons when Cas wasn’t at work, they would sometimes watch a DVD at either the house or cottage. The more Sam interacted with Cas, the more he knew Cas was the one for Dean. He saw how concerned Cas looked, how there was even a tear in his eye as he watched the older man get escorted into the house wearing a sling.

Once Dean was tucked in safe, Sam drove Rufus back to the scrapyard and then came back home. Cas wasn’t in the garden so Sam knocked on the back door. Cas came out with red tinged eyes, “He okay, Sam?”

Sam smiled softly, “Yes, Castiel. It’s just a torn rotator cuff. He is just pissy that he can’t work for a week.”

Cas invited his friend into the house and started up some tea. “Do you have the notes from the doctor?” Sam rummaged through his bag before finding the folder Rufus handed him in the Impala. Sam knew Castiel had gotten his massage license transferred from Illinois to Kansas last week. And sure enough Cas looked up at him with a nod, “I can work on him in three days if he does everything right. I got a table over at the massage clinic and spa in downtown.”

Sam smiled as Cas poured a cup of tea. “Awesome. Now I just have to convince him to not take the pain killers.” They both chuckled and carried on a chat about gremlins over green tea.

 

“Dude. Why is my phone telling me I have a fucking massage today at 3?” Dean held up his phone while lying down on the couch. Sam sighed at how feeble his brother’s short term memory is after he had pain killers.

“It’s to help quicken the healing of your rotator cuff, Dean,” Sam muttered while changing the channel to The History Channel from Discovery.

“Oh, okay. I guess you’re gonna drive me then?” Dean mumbled while looking through his phone for more sneaky changes Sam made.

“Yeah, and I’ll even pick you up,” Sam smirked at his brother. They watched a special on monster legends from the pioneer era before it was time to head over to downtown. Dean’s shoulder was feeling pretty good. Still tingey if he moved it a bit, but the swelling was gone. He didn’t know how a massage was going to help other than make him feel pampered. Secretly he wanted to feel pampered for once. His mind drifted to Cas for moment. He bet Cas would bath in rose petals or something. He hid his blush as they got out of the car. Once inside the spa, the receptionist smiled and checked his name off the schedule before ushering him a room to undress, put his clothes in a locker, and put on a robe. He would have objected, but it was the softest terry cloth robe he had ever felt. Hell he would pay $60 for just sitting around in the robe.

The lady had told him to go to door 4 once he was in a robe, so he walked over to the marked door and found a dim room. A muffled voice asked him to get under the sheets and lay on his stomach. That was cool. What wasn’t cool was when the voice spoke above him while hands were gently kneading his shoulders, “Is this causing any issue to your shoulder, sir?”

It was Cas. He went stiff and mumbled in the head cradle, “Uh, yeah. It feels okay.”

“Good. Let me know when it gets bossy. Are you cool with oil? I need a lubricant to manipulate your muscles with,” Cas spoke calmly. Too calmly for Dean’s racing, lust addled mind. ‘ _Holy shit. Lubricant? He just said lubricant? Oh God. I’m going to get finger banged._ ’ Dean realized he should answer. “Uh, yeah. Sounds cool. Do whatever.”

Apparently ‘Do whatever’ meant pulling down the sheets to his ass and drizzle oil down his back. Cas rubbed it in by gliding his fists and forearms down Dean’s back. Dean tensed a little realizing Cas’ crotch was just inches from his head as the masseur leaned over him to rock his sacrum. It felt so fucking good. It wasn’t Dean’s fault that he made a porn star moan. And another when Cas put traction down Dean’s vertebra.

“You are one of the most stressed bodies I have ever felt, Dean.” Cas said sadly. Dean would’ve asked what that meant, but those hands had stolen his voice box. And he was cool with it. Especially since he wanted to beg for more and a hand job. ‘ _Fuck! He only touches you for a few minutes and you’re some pathetic lap cat arching into his petting._ ’

Dean was distracted his thoughts until Cas’ hands brought the sheet back up since he had touched all over Dean’s back. Then Cas mumbled something about a leg and Dean felt the sheet move from his left leg. That’s cool. What was really cool was feeling Cas lift up his leg and pull the sheet up from underneath. Cas then rubbed more oil along all of Dean’s leg. He was a little startled to feel Cas’ hand knead into his left ass cheek. It was a little sore, but it felt fucking awesome. He felt like it was a given that he would be moaning like a mindless whore as Cas fucking drummed his hands down Dean’s ass and thigh.

Cas was quiet during the whole time. Dean couldn’t comprehend it but was thankful for it. He hissed a little feeling that damn old knot in his calf act up again when Cas worked down Dean’s leg. Cas just did some weird hand movements and went over it again. Jesus fuck, it was gone. Dean felt euphoric. And then Cas actually massaged his foot. Dean was three levels above euphoric. He knew he need to suck it up and ask Cas for more once the session was over.

Cas did the same thing with the other leg. Dean wouldn’t be surprised if there was a puddle of drool under the head cradle. He had drifted in and out of dreams. All had to do with pleasing Cas with everything he had.

“Okay, roll over. I need to work on that rotator cuff, Dean,” Cas spoke while rest his hands on Dean’s heels. Dean grumbled a “huh?” Castiel repeated himself and Dean rolled over and froze blushing deeply. Both of them saw his obvious, and impressive if he might add, tent. “That’s okay. It’s a typical reaction to a male who hasn’t received any bodywork and works their bodies strenuously,” Cas smiles as he walks over to Dean’s shoulder and starts massaging it lightly before moving to Dean’s pec.

Dean tried to breath as how Cas instructed, but he was worried. Only his lovers of two or more weeks knew about how sensitive his nipples were. He felt Cas’ fingers brush just near one and it was as if Cas just sighed a breath against it. Dean couldn’t help biting his lip. “Oh, is it painful, Dean?”

“N-no, not painful,” Dean opened his eyes to see that Cas’ face was just above his. He hoped the next thing he said wouldn’t jeopardize the situation, “My nipples are pretty sensitive, so it, uh, feels pretty good. Just saying.” He laughed awkwardly and saw a flash of feral pleasure on Cas’ face. But he just nodded and avoided going near Dean’s nipples for the rest of the massage. The work on his shoulder got intense for a few moments, but it wasn’t painful. Cas massaged his other shoulder and ended the massage by massaging his head. It also caused him to let out moans as the stupid tension headache faded away. He chuckled a little as the massage came to an end. It was ironic how the creator of the headache made it go away. Cas just asked if he was ticklish but he waved it off refusing to talk more. He had been dealing with a boner for an hour after all.

“So, um. Dean?” Cas asked awkwardly as he faced away while Dean put his robe back on, “Yeah?”

“I think you would really benefit from massage. But due to our situation being so convenient, I think it would be best if I worked on you at home or your house,” Cas turned back once Dean rested his hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, of course, dude. I think I owe you an apology. Your hands are so cool, Cas,” Dean takes one in both hands and looks into Cas’ eyes gauging whether this was a stupid idea or not as he kissed the hand. Cas gasped and took a moment to compose himself.

“Apology accepted, but it isn’t professional of me to pin you against the wall and kiss you until I’m dizzy and needing to suck your cock. So, yoga lesson tonight? Test out that shoulder and start getting it strong again?” Cas winked before leaving Dean alone in the room. Dean heard the lock and realized that Cas was giving him the opportunity to jerk off. He really didn’t need any time before cumming. ‘ _Fuck, Cas moaning around my cock with kiss swollen lips. I bet he would swallow._ ’ He sat down on the massage table feeling the post orgasmic bliss for a few minutes before heading out to get dressed and wait for Sam.

Sure enough Sam had a huge grin on his face, “Got yourself a happy ending or did you hurt his feelings?”

Dean thwacked him with his good arm, “Shut up. He was really professional and I have a date with him tonight for all of that happy ending stuff.” Dean should’ve been more alarmed at how happy Sam looked, but he was too busy being happy himself.

****

Cas greeted him that night wearing a crocheted net looking poncho over tunic and pants Dean had seen him wear earlier that day. “Have you eaten yet, Dean?”

“Yeah, I have. That okay?” Dean couldn’t hide his nervousness. But Cas shook his head and leaned up to kiss Dean’s cheek.

“It’s cool, I have the mats out and ready. I’m glad you listened and are wearing something athletic. Are you wearing boxers or briefs?” Cas led him to the living room. Dean frowned. He thought his basketball shorts from a few years back would be just fine. But maybe Cas wanted to do some naked yoga. “I have boxer briefs on. Why?”

Cas grins and starts stripping down to his briefs, “I have found that see all of the muscles fire for each pose really helps you get a sense of how to perform each pose correctly.”

Dean drank in the up close view of Cas. He was a little shocked that he hadn’t ever noticed the nipple piercings before or that Cas had faint colored spirals down his front. One each on the base of his throat, his chest, right below it, and above the light blue briefs. Dean felt obligated to strip down and so he did. He blushed a little as Cas looked at him like he was the hot little number in the room.

“Okay. So, for tonight, we’re going to work on breathing and then we will see how well your shoulder is.” Cas smiled before moving to his mat that was facing Dean’s. Dean mimicked Cas’ actions while Cas’ lecture on breathing washed over him. No offense to the dude, but not everyone takes Hindi like a fish to water. Though it was cool to learn about chakras and see what Cas meant that morning. Dean did feel lack of enthusiasm in life. He felt like he was stable but that was it. By the end of that lesson, Dean was feeling pretty good and strong.

Cas had him watch as Cas did a very basic routine. There was the notorious Downward Dog. But Dean got a semi seeing Cas go from Cow to Table to Cat and then repeat for a few. Then it was Dean’s turn to see if he could do it. The shoulder seemed pretty happy. His cock was pretty happy with all of the hands on attention Cas was giving him. The man would guide Dean into the proper position physically and damn was it a turn on.

Pretty soon Cas was catching on to Dean’s arousal and soon his fingers lingered over areas. Like Dean’s ass or lower back. And then he leaned down to whisper in Dean’s ear as he continued the Cat to Cow routine, “I have something in the other room I need to get. Can you just hold Table position for a few?” Dean nodded weakly.

The brunette came back and smiled at Dean when he looked over to see that Cas was holding a green bottle. “Mint infused massage oil. This stuff is a godsend after a long day of working out and massage.” Dean just nodded dumbly as Cas drizzled some more toward his ass crack and shoulder blades. The oil did alleviate the tired out muscles. But it also start to make him want to beg for it to go away on his ass crack. Cas kisses his cheek lightly, “Don’t worry, it’s okay. I’ve jerked off with it.”

That did it for Dean. Castiel was the kinkiest, sexiest, mostest person he’s ever wanted to be with. He whimpered as his arms finally gave out and pushed Cas down to the ground, “Finger me, then.” Cas moaned and soon his fingers were coating Dean’s hole with the minty oil before one slipped in. Dean kissed Cas hard. He wasn’t one to take it up the ass quietly. Cas didn’t seem bothered by Dean, instead he groaned into the kiss and redoubled his efforts.

Dean finally got to have his hand around that cock he’s seen for a month now. It was heavenly to feel it pulse with arousal that was caused by Dean. He sucked a mark by the throat chakra tattoo which made Cas freeze up and curl his three fingers in Dean. This caused Dean to curse as his prostate lit up, “Fuck, Cas. I’m close.”

“Castiel... my full name is Castiel” Cas panted as Dean pumped his cock with a few twists.

“Huh, I’m glad it isn’t Caspar,” Dean mumbled before slipping down and sucked Castiel’s tip into his mouth. He wasn’t one to deep throat. He preferred playing with his tongue on a cock. After a few loud moans, Cas was cumming. Dean moaned as his mouth filled with cum. He swallowed before any could dribble out of his mouth. Laying on his back, he caught his breath. Cas took the opportunity to tug down Dean’s underwear and kiss along his length before suckling on his balls while fingering him. And then a hand ghosts up to pinch his right nipple. Dean was done for. "Castiel!" Cas moaned hearing his name be called out. Dean's cum covered his abdomen and a little on Cas' face. Castiel cleaned up Dean's cum with his tongue and fingers before curling up to him. 

"Have you ever heard of tantric sex, Dean? I think you would really like it." Cas spoke between lazy kisses. Yep, Dean was really done for.

********  
  


Another month had gone by in life. Dean noticed his baby beer gut had faded away thanks to joining Cas’ yoga routines and living a more conscientious life. Though the daily sex was definitely helping all departments. Maybe not for Sam who got to discover awkwardly that both his brother and neighbor were screamers. But if Sam played his cards right, he could get the house while Dean moved over to the cottage. Sam would like to invite Jess over without her getting hassled by Dean.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, that was long. There will be a follow up down the road... Dean really needs to get his nipples played with during a long tantric session with Cas...


End file.
